prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stormy Times
- Recent deletion of sections of the talk page - My talk page has become rather cluttered lately, so I've done a small deletion of some that I thought were outdated, which applied to over half of them. If you feel I wrongly deleted one of use that you remember just let me know and I'll restore it. EDIT: 'Second deletion of sections done. - IMPORTANT: READ THIS BEFORE LEAVING A MESSAGE - Okay, this has come to my attention as of lately. This won't affect everyone, but if you are going to leave a message on my talk page, please sign your name using 4 ~ please. Thank you. Stormy Times 15:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blogs I've made some templates for future blogs for the whole team. Putting Stormy Times in the template marks makes: Putting Angel's fire in: And Paddy Phisher: What do you think? 'The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 15:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shitty D&Ds Hmm, shitty D&Ds you say?.... That gives me an idea. Shall we make a blog about doing D&Ds? Yes, I think we should. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 17:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Distractions And Diversions- Our Painful Journey. There it is. We're going to have to co-write it on this one. I suppose I could be arsed to actually log in for once. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 17:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Goodbye I suppose I'd best sign in to say that I'm leaving. I'm putting Runescape behind me for good. I just feel it's time to move on. Besides, I'm out of touch now. I haven't played for a month and I know nothing any more. So I'd just like to say it was a pleasure knowing you, and keep up the good work here. Oh, and try not to get forum banned- I sense that someone needs to keep an eye on them, and you're the best guy to do it. So, I guess this is it. Farewell stormy. ~Angels And D. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 16:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Guess everyone is quitting eh? Funny..so am i for a short time,ive found addiction to a game named exit-path,well i just came to say goodbye(btw if you stop by at the game and play multiplayer my armor games name is primaflow(shoulda been primalflow -.-)well,goodbye(feel free to rework my crappy articles since im not funny..)Brego1176 13:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I should have mentained this a LONG time ago I have "temperarly" taken a break from both Runescape and this wiki for about....a few months, also given the start of the school term, I've been busy, I apologize for not informing you sooner but...everytime I checked RS, my freinds list had more offline/error messages than an Indan airline. Also I've been playing a "differnet" MMO atm, which I'm finding more enjoyable than RS, I should be returning to RS some point in the mid/end of october ( I have some unfinshed buisness) Paddy Phisher 20:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I have more plans for images Over the weekend I will be checking around to fill any imageless articles, as well as any "requests" you might need. I will also see if I can "graphicaly enchance" other peoples contributions if they allow me (e.g. the dungeoneering map image could use a bit more detail) wohoo bye bye rs for ever SO my friends membership ended,so i have nothing to write about.(tl;dr:you can now rewrite this article)+i found fun in exit path once more!cya! Brego1176 13:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I think I know why you couldn't delete the article See you are marked as a bureaucrat on the user list, but NOT a sysop (admin), I'm pretty sure you can use your own bureaucrat controls to give yourself sysop controls too. or of that doesn't work, you could use your bureaucrat controls to give me bureaucrat controls, then I use those controls to give YOU sysop controls... Either way, I think I have this under control. P.S. I will be buying one last month of membership during the weekend. someone has to keep track of BTS october's "so-called Grandmaster quest" and glitches, that and I'd rather keep this wiki alive for a bit longer O_O I just checked a vid of the new "tasks" and i found out the lumby tasks gave someone 835k for doing the LUMBY tasks.Is this true?! I highly doubt you can get 835k for just the Lumbridge tasks alone, but I've heard of many people who've got upwards of 700k for clearing the majority of the achievement diaries/tasks. So I wouldn't rule it out. Stormy Times 15:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah thanks.And sorry for not signing my name,im just to lazy to sign in into my account Brego117 Hi Hi stormy,Just here to say i loved your new articles alot.Im seriously wayyy over runescape. Bye Brego117 Ps TODAY IS my BIRTHDAY! TROLOLOLOLLOLOL@@@!!!! Guess what?Our windows vista got messed up cause of an update,so instead somehow we got windows 7 with every new thing released by microsoft :O!Isnt that funny?! Brego117. Here Start at Book_of_Runescape:_Adventurer_2.0 --Rulinggod 18:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) edit: forgot subject headline Name change request Hey stormy,can you change the god wars dungeon-the story article to God wars dungeon only?I know theres another article by that name but it only has a picture in it.Thanks in advance Brego1176 14:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What should I work on(if anything?) Sadly it seems that my membership has run out(I haven't really been playing much anyway so meh...) so my knowledge on recently released stuff will be limited. I might still write a few articles when I'm bored though. If I do, what kind of stuff should I work on? Oh, and was my life points article good or no? Axers8 19:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) A few things # It has come to my attention that the Jagex article isn't very detailed (or all that funny,) so... Since you is da master of satire, if you get the timez, can you use ur magicks to make it have teh funnies? (The Jagex Moderator article is good, maybe it could be merged with that somehow.) The reason I ask is because lots of pages link to Jagex #Is my Fagex article ok, or is it too over the top? #Just out of curiosity, since you know quite a bit about scamming, have you ever scammed players yourself? That is all. Axers8 22:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) -Fagex Article Yep, it's pretty much a mock conspiracy theory poking fun at Jagex's current image. The article is not meant to be taken all that seriously (hence the "Fagex and Jagex are completely different companies" disclaimer,) but it's based on some true events (Such as what happened in Compliments after Rants was nuked, the "enhanced graphics" of more recent female npcs, what Jagex thinks of player feedback, And apparently Fmods aren't allowed to post negative opinions on the forums about anything Jagex does now (well they can, just not on their Fmod account.)) It's done in the form of a parody of the Plague City quest series. The main thing I'm worried about is how I may have presented it too crudely (like how King Lathas is spoofed as "King Fatass".) Any libelious attacks in it are unintentional (however I may have come on too strong at the part about Mod MMG saying that he sees Runescape still existing even 50 years from now.) Axers8 20:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey dude, Thanks for re-doing the Runefapper Queen article, It makes it look much better, thanks! DatRandomGuy 17:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC)